You're Not Alone
by Sephy-kun's girl
Summary: I updated again! YAAAY!There are many stories about what happened to Zidane after the incident at the Lifa Tree...but what about Garnet? What does one do when they believe the one they love...is gone forever...Kuja will be appearing in this one!DaggerXZi
1. Only In My Dreams

**Disclaimer**: For those of you who don't know, I don't own Final Fantasy IX…I'm only 13...

**A/N:** Yaay! This is my second fic! My first in Garnet's POV! Just one thing, I'm writing this at the same time as another fic (My story _Secrets_…check it out if you haven't already), so updates probably won't be super fast…DON'T KILL MEEE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Only in My Dreams**

I watched from the airship as his form shrunk into the horizen along with that of the Lifa Tree.

That's when I felt it…the crushing blow to my heart…I knew he was…that something had…

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I fell to the ground in tears, "ZIDANE! DON'T LEAVE MEEE! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T GO!"

I ignored the people trying to help me up and console me. No matter what they said…I knew what I'd felt…

"Please…" I whimpered, "When I'm in trouble…who will kidnap me…? DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"P-Please, Dagger," said Eiko on the verge of tears herself, "don't…don't say things like that…Zidane is…He **is** coming back!"

I looked up at her. I wanted to believe her, but…I just…

I turned away. I couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

I ran off to one of Invincible's the bedrooms. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

At least in my dreams…I was free of pain and tears…

_It was dark…then…he appeared…though…he looked different…kind of…sad…_

_He gave me a half-hearted smile and began to walk towards me with hands outstretched, "Dagger."_

_I stepped back shaking my head, "D-Don't tease me! You mean the world to me…but…in a few minutes, or even seconds, you'll be gone…again…"_

_He stopped and his smile vanished…I wished it hadn't…_

_"I got a little delayed, Dagger." he said calmly, "Just a short delay…So wait for me, Dagger, okay?"_

_I shook my head…He just…couldn't be real…it was just a dream…_

_Zidane seemed even more hurt._

_"Just sing your song, Dagger," he continued, "and know that I'm singing with you…"_

I opened my eyes. I could hear whispers through the door.

"Steiner, let he be…She needs to be alone right now."

"But the castle is in view, Beatrix!"

"Well then, we'll just have to tell her when we're there…Though I can't say this is the kind of thing one ever wants to tell anyone."

I didn't bother to listen anymore…I knew they must have been talking about Zidane…

How could I go on? Without Zidane, what could give me the strength to rule?

"Zidane," I whispered, "how could you leave like that? I'm all alone…"

I thought about my song…he told me to sing it…

I thought about my true mother…about what she had told me about the song…When our families' old chocobo died. I had cried for so long until my mother spoke to me.

"Come, now," she had said, "don't cry. When you lose something precious to you…think of our song."

She closed her eyes and sang, "Anata ga kureta omoide o kokoro o iyasu uta ni shite"

She looked at me, "Do you know what that section means?"

I shook my head.

"It means, 'making the memories you gave to me into a song to heal my heart'. So instead of crying, turn your memories into lyrics to your own tune or your favorite tune. I promise it'll truly heal your heart."

I walked to a window and stared ahead. The Alexandria Castle really had come into view…the castle I had secretly wished to share with him…

I felt warm tears come to my eyes, " I…never told you that…I loved you did I?…Will you…Will you still sing with me…?"

I wiped my eyes and walked out the door. Steiner snapped to attention.

I paused, "…I'll talk to no one…no one but Zidane…We'll make him a shrine…A shrine for Gaia's truest hero…"

Steiner was horrified, "But, Your Highness!"

I felt the tears coming back to my face and I knew I had said too much. Just talking about him made me…

I looked at Steiner and turned away without a word.

He said he was just delayed…maybe…just maybe…it wasn't a dream…

As soon as I got into the castle, I went straight to the princess's quarters. I sat calmly by the chair I had always kept by the window. The view of Alexandria had always soothed me…

I was right here on that day…the day he kidnapped me…

A song to heal my heart…

I moved my desk in front of the window, pulled out pen, ink, and paper, and began to write down notes and words.

…Memories…a song to heal my heart…can anything?

Zidane…my love…will you sing this with me?

…Or are you only in my dreams…?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So waddaya think? I think it's my best work ever, but I can't even write about Zidane dying. I nearly cried when I had Garnet talking about making him a shrine. Just for your information, I was listening to the song "Terra" as Iwrote. You know, the song played when your chasing Mikoto on Terra.

Anyways, R&R!…please?


	2. It's Raining

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy IX…If you thought I did…go get your brain checked…

**Rushi-chan:** How did I know you would review this one too? -sigh-

**KalmeKalica:** Don't worry. I'm not really a fan of one-shots…So really, I would never write one. Besides, this isn't a end-in-one-chapter type of story, I'm gonna try to carry this through the entire time Zidane is gone. I'm glad you think it's pretty! (hope I spelled your name right. Tell me if I didn't)

**Ripitupgenki:** Short and to the point. Thanks! (hope I spelled your name right too!)

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! You all get smiley face stickers in the color of your choice 'cause this is the most reviews I've gotten forthe first chapter inmy current fics! (sad huh?-sniff-) Anyways, here comes Sekugi's CHAPTER FRIGGIN' TWO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while writing…

I looked at the words I had written…The tune had come easily…but it was hard to find the proper words to express my innermost thoughts…

I looked out the window at the now pouring rain. I hadn't seen gloom like this in Alexandria in so many years. It wasn't even this bad after Bahamut was set against it.

It was as though all of Alexandria knew of the loss of a hero…

There was a knock at my door. I opened the door. There stood Beatrix.

She bowed low, "Your Highness. I-I…have some bad news."

I nodded for her to continue, though I…I had an idea as to what it was about…

The general hesitated, "It…seems that the Lifa Tree…had a…violent reaction…and that it has…c-collapsed…I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty."

I didn't cry…no…I couldn't cry. You could only cry for so long…until the ability to cry…like lives… just…fades away…Besides…I-I already knew what had happened to him…I felt it…

Zidane…that kindness…that willingness to put yourself in danger for the sake of others…the things that made me love you so…in the end they…they killed you…

"If I may," Beatrix said, interrupting my thoughts, "is there not still a chance, however small, that Zidane lived?"

I looked up. Admittedly, I had no hope, but she had a point. There was still a chance!

I scribbled a small note on a spare piece of paper due to the promise I had made to Steiner the day before. As long as there was that small chance that Zidane lived…I would save my voice for him…that we might truly sing together…

Beatrix picked up the note, read it, and sighed, "If he is alive, wouldn't he come back on his own with his brother to help him?"

No one ever said Kuja's name any more. It had become an automatic taboo. It was just _him _with an emphasis or, the more polite version, "Zidane's brother" , which, in honor of Zidane's sacrifice, was the only I allowed in the castle.

I turned away. Maybe Beatrix was right…but then again…what if she was wrong…? Could I really risk that? When something as precious as Zidane's life was on the line?

I sighed and wrote more. I couldn't let him slip away from me…not again…

Beatrix's eyes scanned the words I had written, "Are you absolutely sure, Your Highness? Lifa's probably fairly unstable right now, it could be-"

I cut her off by slamming my fist down hard on the desk. I had to find Zidane…and no general, no matter how strong, was holding me back!

She stepped back in shock. Never had she seen me act like that ever before, and I hadn't really meant to, but desperate times call for desperate measures! She had to listen to me, there was no time for these doubts of hers!

Still slightly stunned, Beatrix backed from the room, "I-I'll prepare the invincible…Your Highness…"

I turned back to the window. Rain never seems to cease when your sad. They're like tears from the sky, bathing the land in an attempt to cleanse it of its pain and sorrow, which smothers and destroys it…It's like the heavens wished to help the people lick their wounds…

I looked back out the window. I looked down at the song on my desk and thought for a moment. I then added another verse. The more I wrote this song…the more I longed for him…

I began thinking back to the days I was with him not so long, of the things he'd told me…taught me…I could almost still hear his courageous words to Mikoto…

_ "We might be desperate insects to Kuja, but I'll show you how powerful we can be."_

So you did Zidane…you defeated your older brother, but something inside you pulled you back to him…as if he called to you for help…though you claim he merely bade you farewell.

Why did you always help someone? It seems like you helped so many people inadvertently, but never realized it. Then…you just left us…

How cruel can fate get? How could it steal the one so many cared for, whether they would admit it or not…the one I loved…?

Love…now there is something cruel. You love someone with all your heart, fill your heart entirely with the memories of that person…then they're gone…They leave an empty heart in their wake, and yet…one is expected to move on? To forget that stabbing pain? How? How does one forget that horrible, piercing blade of truth that crashes through our dreams and leaves nothing but emptiness and sorrow in it's path?

I chuckled sadly. Why did I think on this so hard? Why was I prodding my unhealed wounds? Why did Zidane haunt my thoughts?

I closed my eyes.

Zidane…I…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I half-heartedly tried to push him away, but he only held tighter._

_ "Zidane…" I whispered, "Why do you do this?"_

_ "What?" his sweet voice rang in my ears…I wanted to keep the sound forever._

_ "You hold me…It feels good in my mind…but…my heart…can't…"_

_ He released me and took my shoulders, turning me towards him, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Why do you always come?" I asked as those familiar tears wet my cheeks, "I…I want you, but I want the real you…not this dream. However sweet it may seem…it is still a dream…One that must inevitably end like all dreams…leaving barely even a memory…"_

_ He gave me that disarming smile of his, "Then why do you call me?"_

_ I turned away, "What do you mean?"_

_ "A warrior always answers the call of his blade, Dagger." he said coolly, "You should know that!"_

_ I smiled, "Am I to assume that I am the blade?" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "I don't remember having called anyone of late."_

_ "See what happens when I'm gone?" he exclaimed with a laugh, "You've gone back to your proper speech. You're Garnet right now. I want my Dagger."_

_ I sighed, "What reason is there to speak as a commoner would? I am a queen, not a traveler. 'Your Dagger' hasn't the heart to come out."_

_ He shook his head, "I think she just doesn't want to see me."_

_ "That's not true!" I yelled._

_ He smiled wider, "There she is."_

_ I frowned, "So you come to mock me?"_

_ He sighed sadly, "And there she goes. Why do you hide behind that speech and that queenly air? Why don't you trust what you see?"_

_ "You're different. Not Zidane."_

_ This time he turned away, "I know, Dagger. I know I'm not myself. I'm just having a bit of trouble, that's all…I promise I'll be back soon. Then I'll be more then a dream…promise."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I looked up and sighed. Why did I do this to myself? Why did I…?

"Your Highness." came Beatrix's voice, "The _Invincible _is ready."

I nodded and turned back to that window.

Zidane...it's raining...but...not just from the sky...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **-sigh- another chapter gone by. Why it seems only yesterday I was dreaming it all up...

Oh well...REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH!


	3. We Will Find Him

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- No. I don't own FF IX or it's characters. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi do…-sigh-

**Garnet alexandros: **Errrm…yeah…thanks?…I think…Was that a good thing?

**n/a: **Pshh. How can you tell? In the game, l's and I's look exactly the same…but I'll spell it Iifa if you insist…;

**Rushi-chan- **Do I really scare you that much? …….Oh well. At least you reviewed. Again, come up to me and say "Tell me about Dagger and Zidane's relationship before I slaughter you!" (notice I said "slaughter" instead of "kill" this time…adds to the demanding-ness) XD

**Ripitupgenki: **Thanks! I'll be sure to: )

**A/N: **What can I say about the most recent reviews…? ; Not much…Except is it really spelled Iifa or lifa? (not you Rushi-chan)-sigh-

Anyways, I'm sure you want to read more about our dear Dagger so…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iifa had come into view. I watched its twisted form grow larger as we neared.

Zidane…tell me you're not trapped in that god forsaken tree…please…tell me you're not alone in there!

I stepped from the airship onto Iifa's roots and stared angrily at the "tree".

"If you killed Zidane" I muttered, "I'll make sure that you are burned beyond recognition…or existence…"

I immediately began crawling into the crushed remains of the tree. I had to find Zidane…no matter the cost…

"Your Highness!" called Beatrix, "Please wait for me!"

I glanced back for a fraction of a second, then continued into the tree. I didn't have time to wait for someone to catch up…Zidane had been down there for more than 24 hours…and I would make sure he stayed no longer!

As I went deeper and deeper into the demolished tree, the light began to diminish. I simply lit a match and hurried onward.

Finally, I reached the center of the trunk. Looking around, I noticed that only a thin pathway leading to a small platform remained…around which was a steep drop into a cold, dark abyss.

With my anxiety level reaching critical, I slowly headed for the platform.

I jumped as the match burned down to my finger. I hurriedly lit another. I paused as I heard Beatrix running behind me.

"Your Highness, please!" she shouted, "At least take this torch!"

I turned to see her waving a flaming stick in her hand. I sighed. That would be helpful…

She handed me the torch and nodded for me to continue.

In the new light, something white on the platform caught my eye, though I dared not look away from the path.

The closer I got to the platform, the more I came to realize that it was covered in fallen roots. As if the roots had chosen to fall there…

When, finally, we reached the platform, I began frantically searching for a way through the roots to the center.

Zidane…could you be in here…smothered by roots and darkness…?

I shuddered at the thought until I finally found a small opening…just large enough for a person to fit through…

As I crawled in, I felt the outside of the roots. The were covered in scratches…ones that might be caused by a…dagger…

As my foot touched the floor of the small room, I felt something soft against my foot. Horrified at what it might be, I slowly lowered the light so that it gently slid over a limp figure…in white armor…

"K-Kuja?" I gasped terror.

I slid against the wall and watched him for any signs of movement. Seeing none, I ventured to check his pulse.

"Still breathing…" I muttered.

I stared at him a moment before deciding upon what to do.

"This is more than you deserve." I whispered in his ear.

I leaned over him and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart…if he had one…

"Full-Life."

I watched indifferently as his eyes slid open.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded weakly, "And why did you bring me back to this cursed life? I was almost there…"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt in anger, "Shut up!"

"I-Is that Kuja?" cried Beatrix.

"What happened here?" I hissed, ignoring my general.

Instead of responding, the man merely looked down at his shirt. Following his gaze, I realized that his white armor was stained red…blood red…

I dropped him in horror and disgust.

"Alas," he said simply, "I have no way of knowing to whom it belongs, me or my brother."

"Can't you feel if you have any wounds?" I asked cautiously.

"Not anymore." he said with a weak smiled, "I gave up 'pain' when I accepted the position of 'Angel of Death'."

I examined him in silence finding that the roots had managed to pierce through him multiple times, "I believe that most of this is yours…at least I hope."

"Such kind words…"

I scanned the floor with the light and found what I'd been afraid of…a dry blood trail.

I sighed heavily, "We've got to find him before he lets his wounds kill him…"

"We? I wish only to remain here and receive the death I almost had before you came in here with your magic." Kuja said with a touch of annoyance.

I grabbed his shirt again and held the flame close to his eyes, "You are the only one who can find him. That's reason enough to let you live..."

He sighed, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

I shook my head, "No, you're not."

He paused an turned away, "He's alive. That much I know for sure."

"Then I assure you, we will find him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Heehee! I finally updated! Sorry about the wait, holiday season etc...That sorta thing. Anyway, I updated so be grateful. ; )

UPDATE OR ELSE...or else...ummmm...you'll be sorry! (I'm running out of ways to say "review" ; )


	4. Kidnap Me

Ripitupgenki: YOU SO NICE! -gives a cookie-

Kendo: You can't expect me to get them perfect, can ya? If you don't like it, don't read it.

Kalmekalica: YOU'VE RETURNED! -does a majorly awesome happy GIR style monkey dance- Pshhhh I really don't worry all that much about what reviews say, unless it's nice, or it will help the story in the future.

Rushi-chan: ……………………….uh-duh…that's what the entire story is about….silly Rushi-chan.

**A/N: **YO! Sorry it's taken so long…having issues with writers block and overworking myself with three stories at once…-sigh- I'm such an idiot.

Enough dwelling on the past. CONTINUATION!…ness…Yeah, I'm continuing the story, okay?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuja said nothing on the entire trip back to Alexandria unless spoken to. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. As we neared the castle, I ventured to talk to him. He was sitting in his chamber staring out the window as he'd been doing for the past two hours.

"H-Hey, Kuja…ummm…Mind if I come in?"

I had broken my vow of silence, much to Steiner's relief. It just seemed pointless now…_He_ would probably be laughing at me right now…

He looked at me for a moment as if trying to find a catch, then he turned back to the window, "Do as you wish. I won't stop you."

I walked in and pulled aside an extra chair.

"When I saved you…" I started as I sat down, "You said you wanted to die…why?"

His eyes never left the window as he responded, "Saved me? From what? From the horrors of death? Tell me, if a normal person killed as many as I have, how would they feel?"

"Well…sorry?"

"Not quite." He said as his eye scanned the endless blue sky, "They would feel…something that can't really be explained. Although, as I was free of such emotions before, I can't say whether it has a name or not."

"Remorse maybe?…What do you mean you were free of those emotions before?"

"You don't understand what a genome is, do you?"

I stared at him. What was he talking about?

He sighed, "We were all created to do as we were told. Emotions would get in the way of our judgment…or lack of it. Do you see? I was a mistake. I had free will, something no other genome had before me. For me, it was a curse. It meant I was damned to be looked down upon. I was the first failure to survive, and, as such, Garland hated me. The mindless genomes even shunned me. I despised Terra and its inhabitants with all my heart, if you can believe I have one. Then, Garland made Zidane similar to me, though with a few modifications. The blonde hair was one of these. He was made to look the same as the others and yet, remain different. We were so alike, but I was the one Garland hated. It didn't make sense to me. Am I wrong in assuming that people other than myself would have felt jealousy toward him as well?"

I turned away from Kuja. Was this…pity I felt for him? The man killed my mother…destroyed my city…took countless lives…and here I was…pitying him…

"A-And what did you expect to gain from death?" I asked calmly.

"Forgiveness? An end to the pain of existence? Honestly, I don't know. It just felt like death was the best thing for one like me…"

"And what about Zidane?" I yelled, "Your brother risked his life to save yours, and you would just throw it away? And now he's…he's.."

I crumpled to the floor crying. How could he take the chance Zidane gave him so lightly?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kuja's gray-blue eyes staring into mine. They were filled with such deep sadness…such pain and misery…I…

"Your Highness. We've arrived." said Beatrix as she gave Kuja a sharp stare.

I wiped my eyes and nodded. I tried to look dignified through my tears. Whether it worked or not, I wasn't sure.

Kuja stared at the castle, then me, "Why bring me here?"

"Because," I replied, "It's your home too from now on."

"Do you really think this country will welcome me?"

"No. But it's not their decision, is it? Just stay in the castle for a while and you'll be fine."

"What about Zidane?"

I paused, "…We'll find him…but for now….you need to rest……I don't think Zidane would like it if you died, so…we'll search for him once you've fully healed."

"But that could take months."

I pretended not to hear, "Come, I'll show you to your room. I have work to do, so I'll be in my room if you need anything."

That was a lie. Sure, I had a ton of work, but I couldn't focus on that sort of thing right now. I hated to wait as long as it would most likely take for Kuja's wounds to heal, but what other option did I have?

I looked silently at the song I'd been working on. Who was I kidding? This didn't ease my pain at all…I still felt it…that feeling of anguish and regret…

Zidane…please…kidnap me once more!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry about the whole OMG SHORTNESS thing…but I really wanted to get a chapter out and stretching this one out any more would ruin it….and you probably don't care about my excuses…-runs from angry readers- AHHHHH! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!

Yeah…so please review anyways. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRYYYYYY! -collapses- So…rry…-dies from saying sorry too much-


	5. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of its characters, plots, music, etc…

**A/N: **Sorry, I'm too tired for too much stuff…look at me! I can't even make sense! Ah well, enjoy the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in an empty room…surrounded only by shadows….no Zidane…_

"_Zidane?" I called into the darkness._

_Silence was the only response given…I was afraid._

"_Zidane!"_

_My eyes had begun to well up with tears. As I sat there crying, the shadows around me began to close in on me._

"_ZIDANE!" I screamed._

_I began to run as fast as I could, but no matter how hard or how far I ran, I didn't seem to make any progress. Finally, my legs gave and I fell to my knees. The shadows didn't slow at all in their pursuit._

_Now unable to escape, I panicked, "ZIDANE, PLEASE!"_

_I closed my eyes and tried to shield myself from the oncoming shadows. Nevertheless, I could feel the shadows surrounding me…suffocating me…killing me…_

_Then, all of a sudden, I felt the shadows pull back as though they were cringing. _

_I ventured to open my eyes._

_Zidane stood over me protectively in his familiar battle stance. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, giving me a look I couldn't quite decipher._

_He leapt forward, swinging his daggers into the darkness, pushing it back. The shadows receded into the horizon leaving it perfectly white._

_Zidane turned to face me, and collapsed to his knees. I crawled up to him, taking him into my arms._

"_Zidane!" I said shaking him gently, "What's wrong?"_

_He was breathing heavily, "I'm sorry…Dagger…They're only after you because of…me…I don't think I can keep protecting you…"_

_He had the tone of a man who wished to give up…but couldn't._

_He sighed and fell back into my arms, mumbling, "I-I…can't………Dagger…"_

_I squeezed him softly, forcing a smile, "It's alright. You needn't protect anyone. Just rest knowing I'm holding you."_

_His eyes slowly began to close, "Dagger…I'm…sorry…"_

_His whole body seemed to relax._

"_Z-Zidane?" I whispered nervously._

_He just lay there with a look of peace on his face. Tears began to slide down my cheeks, "Don't worry, Zidane. I'm here with you…"_

_The shadows began creeping closer with caution._

_I lifted Zidane's head to my own, holding my tearstained face to his. I slowly began rocking him as a mother would her child through a storm._

"_I wrote a song…" I whispered, "It's a song of healing…so maybe…maybe it will help you find your way…I'm sure you know the tune…"_

_I held him tighter as I began to sing,_

"_Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking p the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life: love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud 'til they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds_

_Forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them no, and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds_

_Forever and on_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts…"_

_I pulled Zidane closer as the shadows engulfed us and sang the song's final line, "As long as we remember…"_

_---------------------------------------------_

I woke up with tears in my eyes and Kuja, Beatrix, and Steiner standing around me.

"Your Majesty!" Beatrix exclaimed, "You've finally awoken! Are you alright? You were having a terrible nightmare!"

I looked past her with a blank look on my face and tears slipping down my face, "It's alright…I've said my goodbyes…"

Kuja looked at me with alarm, "To whom?"

I closed my eyes and curled into a ball, "…Zidane…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **oooooooooooooooooooooh! It took me a long time to figure out how to pull this chapter off, but I did it! YAY! BTW: I'm listening to "Home" from Dream Theatre's album "Scenes from a Memory" teehee!

Please review!


End file.
